


Danny and Trust

by Foodmoon



Series: Reasons for Trust [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cars, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Police, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Danny doesn't trust Steve.





	Danny and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Danny doesn’t trust Steve to respect police procedure. For cripes sake, he met the man while he was barging into a crime scene. Sure, it was his own home, but there can’t be a kid over five years old _anywhere_ who doesn’t know what crime scene tape means. And then, _then,_ he had the utter gall to steal Danny’s case out from under him by calling up the Governor. Really? Really? And _everyone_ knows it’s not smart to give a case to someone who has an emotional stake in it.  
  
  
He also does not trust Steve to not dangle suspects off roofs like it’s a normal procedure to terrify a perp into pissing themselves, coughing up information, surrendering, or in one case flat out fainting. _**It’s not procedure at all.**_ Danny should know. He’s been a cop for years. A good cop. For years. And how did he get here?  
  
  
Well, that’s because Steve can’t be trusted not to steal people to work for him (with, but semantics), no matter what they (Danny) or anyone else thinks about it. Because Danny’s not the only one. Steve stole Chin and Kono, too. Maybe it’s not a bad thing, but theft is theft, right?  
  
  
Steve can’t be trusted to not dive into a hail of bullets with the glee of a 3 yr old diving into a birthday cake, and come out looking manic and triumphant. He also cannot be trusted to not steal Danny’s keys and drive his car, to not do stunt driver like leaps off docks onto ships with said car, or to not try to feed Danny pineapple of all things. Gods, had anyone _seen_ that abomination? Pineapple on otherwise perfectly decent pizza! It was beyond shudder inducing, it had outright given Danny nightmares. That one had had him eyeing his cereal suspiciously for a week afterwards. That was just wrong.  
  
  
And it was obvious that being around Steve had infected him with the crazy, because Danny let him around his daughter. If that wasn’t crazy, what was? Naturally, Steve couldn’t be trusted to not charm his little girl, and his ex out of her bitch-faced moods.  
  
  
So, no, he didn’t trust Steve, and was right not to. Ask anyone.  
  
  
Or not.  
  
  
See, here’s the thing. Danny’s never asked anyone. He’s not stupid.  
  
  
Steve’s not a native, but he is a local, born and raised.  
  
  
Danny on the other hand is just an outsider. An outsider from a nation of people who pretty much placed their last queen under house arrest until she died from age without an heir. The same people who turned their culture and land and holy places into mockeries by turning it into _tourism._ The same people who refuse to see that there’s more to the natives than leis, warm welcome, and pineapple cocktails. The same people who drove up land and housing prices to the point that no one can afford to live, and made a mono-economy based on tourism which isn’t doing so well these days.  
  
  
What? He’s a detective! He did his research. It might not be good research, but enough to give him a basic overview. He might’ve have come out here because of Grace, but walking in totally blind would be stupid. Danny’s not stupid.  
  
  
So he’s not going to ask.  
  
  
Because they don’t care. It makes no difference to them that he came here for his daughter, that he came here to be a cop, that he’s a good cop. All they see is his accent, his ties, his pale skin and his birthplace. He doesn't exactly blame them, but. Racism’s the same everywhere. God knows he’s seen enough of it back in Jersey.  
  
  
So, no, he isn’t going to ask. They’ll always side with Steve over him, even if he’s _right,_ and laugh at him into the bargain. Danny doesn’t like being laughed at like he’s stupid for existing. So he’s not going to ask anyone.  
  
  
But if he did. If someone did.  
  
  
They’d tell you that it’s obvious that Danny trusts Steve.  
  
  
He lets him near his daughter. He lets him drive his car. He manages to keep up with the lunatic. Despite all his complaining, despite a bad knee, despite the _ties._ And yeah, no one is disputing Steve’s crazy. That’s kind of unavoidable. Smart people just kind of step out of the way when they see him headed their way at anything other than a lazy saunter. He was a little crazy as a kid, but the Navy made him worse. Way, way worse. At least they stopped short of convincing him to bark and try to live underwater. That would have been disturbing. Don’t think no one’s thought that.  
  
  
But Danny, it’s obvious how much he trusts Steve. They squabble like a long married couple, or brothers- if someone’s feeling charitable, and Danny scolds Steve with the I-know-you-aren’t-listening tone of a housewife who feels obligated to repeat the information until the truth sinks in, but knows it never will.  
  
  
Who just scolds a crazy man when he’s dangling someone off a roof, like it’s a normal occurrence? Scold, scold, scold. Sometimes it seems like Danny is always scolding Steve. But it just makes the crazy man grin widely.  
  
  
And he listens. It might be hard for an outsider to spot based on actions, but the crazy inside Steve burns a little lower when Danny’s around. Because Danny trusts Steve, and that means Steve can trust Danny. And everyone’s a little safer when the crazy isn’t burning as high. Less entertained, but safer.  
  
  
So, Danny’s not going to ask, because he’s afraid of what he might hear. But if he did…  
  
  
Well, someone might tell him anyways some day.  
  
  
“You gave him half your liver, Danny. I think-”  
  
  
“Shut up, Kono! Anyone would do that. Besides-”  
  
  
Yes, someone might tell him.  
  
  
But it won’t be today.  
  
  
It’s really hard to make Danny listen when he doesn’t want to. And he really, really doesn’t want to. It might take the gods to make the man listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Still very new at this. Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated.  
> Editing comments are fine, but please be gentle.  
> I know it's rough, no need to tell me.
> 
> In this work, Danny's not religious himself, but has basic respect for those who are, regardless of religion. This rather oddly leads to him using 'gods' or 'God' interchangeably as emphasis/epithets.


End file.
